Un 14 de Febrero
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: "Llega el 14 de febrero, y con el la tipica fiesta anual de San Valentin, organizada por la chica mas animada, Amy, este año las cosas serán diferentes, cuando el amor finalmente si esta en el aire, todos tienen una historia que contar" Una serie de One-Shots del dia de San Valentín, pasen y lean, puede ser divertido.
1. Un 14 de Febrero

Era 14 de febrero y la incansable Amy Rose preparaba todo para la gran noche, el día de San Valentín era uno de sus días favoritos, tantas ideas que le llegaban a la mente para poder llamar la atención de "su Sonic" tanta gente a la que ver feliz y solo un día para completarlo.

Es por eso que cada 14 de Febrero hacia una fiesta en su casa o en casa de Cream (Ese fue el lugar este año) así podría ver a todos, cada año personas como Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Rouge, Sonic o Blaze la veían trabajar para que quede todo como quería, no le molestaba para nada, lo hacía con gusto y dedicación, ni siquiera pedía ayuda.

Terminó con todos los preparativos cerca de las siete de la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dio un largo respiro mirando el panorama.

\- Está listo-

Era una sala, pero casi todo estaba movido para ganar espacio, había espacio en medio, con sillas a los lados para sentarse y la mesa era usada como barra para poner comida y bebida sobre ella. Se destacaban otras cosas como globos rosas o guirnaldas, un reproductor de música y un sillón que no habían podido sacar debido a su tamaño.

\- Amy querida, es fantástico, definitivamente tienes que ser decoradora- Vanilla apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Amy con alegría.

\- Gracias Vanilla-

\- Amy, ¿quién vendrá?- Cream también estaba emocionada, le encantaban las fiestas y ver a todos felices, no importara el tema de la misma.

\- Oh pues…- Hizo una pausa -… ¡me he olvidado de las invitaciones!-

\- No te preocupes, puedo llevarte a avisar, madre puede avisar por teléfono-

\- Exacto, no desesperes, es solo un contratiempo-

\- Okay, veamos-

Amy rápidamente buscó un papel y una lapicera, comenzó a anotar los nombres.

\- Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge- Murmuró mientras escribía de manera rápida.

\- Blaze- Cream dijo con un dedo debajo de su boca, recordando que la felina estaba esperando una oportunidad para volver a Mobius – Tails ha construido un portal, podríamos avisarle que vendrá-

\- Blaze… el equipo a Chaotix-

\- Ustedes avisen a Tails, Sonic, Knuckles y Shadow, yo me encargo de los demás- Vanilla detuvo a Amy con una sonrisa como siempre.

\- Gracias, en serio-

\- No hay problema, voy directo al teléfono… -

\- ¡Y nosotros a movernos!- Amy dijo con toda confianza, Cream seguida por Cheese asintió mientras se dirigía a la puerta, movió su mano saludando a su madre.

Ya afuera la coneja dio un salto comenzando a volar con sus orejas – Iremos más rápido así-

\- ¡Chao Chao!- Parecía que el pequeño Cheese sabia también lo que pasaba, sonaba apurado.

\- ¡Vamos allá!-

* * *

**Un corto capitulo de introducción a mi nueva historia sobre el famoso Día de San Valentín, serán una serie de One Shots todos entrelazados entre ellos así que estén atentos.**

**No les diré las parejas para no arruinar la sorpresa.**

**Les invito a compartir las risas y los problemas que trae este dia a la puerta de nuestros personajes preferidos.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Ciao**


	2. Coraje

**El primero de los pequeños One-Shot, la primera de las parejas revelada y una pequeña ayuda para el siguiente capitulo.**

**"El equipo de detectives Chaotix son invitados a la fiesta de Amy, el lider Vector se plantea sus posibilidades y decide hacer su jugada esta noche para hablar con cierta mujer atractiva. ¿Que pasará?"**

* * *

\- Si, se los diré- Una voz se escuchó en la oficina de la Agencia de Detectives Chaotix, Espio, uno de los mencionados detectives, estaba al teléfono, asentía mientras una voz femenina le hablaba.

La oficina estaba llena de papeles por todos lados, en especial sobre el escritorio de madera donde Vector siempre se sentaba, a los lados otras sillas para los demás, Charmy volaba por la habitación mientras Espio hablaba, esperando saber de qué se trata la llamada.

Últimamente habían tenido unos casos menores, robos y lidiar con extraños, siempre eran fáciles de resolver pero la urgencia por un caso particularmente difícil no afectaba a Espio.

\- Está bien, Adiós señora- El camaleón cortó la línea en el mismo momento que Vector entró en la habitación – Tenemos una llamada- Le comunicó.

\- ¿Si? ¿Quién era?- Sin siquiera mirar, el cocodrilo caminó a su escritorio y tomó un diario, comenzando a buscar algo interesante que leer.

\- La señora Vanilla-

Entonces apretó el diario con nerviosismo – ¿Qué dijo? ¿Quería hablar conmigo?-

\- Mas o menos- Espio siempre tenía un tono serio y de intriga en su voz – Nos ha invitado a la fiesta de San Valentín de Amy-

\- A la…-

\- ¡FIESTA!- Charmy aterrizó sobre el escritorio con gran alegría – No hemos ido a una fiesta desde hacer rato… ¿Podemos ir Vector? ¿POR FAVOR?-

\- Um…-

\- Vamos, será divertido, incluso puedes tener chances con la Señora Vanilla- Charmy golpeó a Vector con su codo en el brazo, Espio suspiró.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Tranquilízate que iremos!- Se pasó una mano por la cara para simular descontento – Espio cancela todas nuestras reuniones-

\- No tenemos reuniones Vector-

Intentaba que los demás crean que no quería ir, que estaba desinteresado, pero en realidad Charmy había pegado en el blanco, quería pasar este día con su amor imposible: Vanilla The Rabbit… era imposible por el simple hecho de que él no tenía el coraje para confesarse.

\- Será ahora a las diez-

\- Tengo que… hacer algo antes de ir…- Vector salió rápidamente del lugar casi llevándose por delante a Espio en el camino – Los veré allá-

\- Claro…-

El cocodrilo salió del edificio y fue directo a la ciudad, sus compañeros acomodaron un poco el lugar, se acomodaron ellos mismos y luego salieron a la fiesta, esperando encontrarse a Vector allí y que simplemente no se haya acobardado.

* * *

Ya en casa de Cream, Espio y Charmy estaban afuera esperando a su jefe, ya eran más de las nueve y no había señales de el por ningún lado. Amy salió fuera para saber que pasaba, pero solo tuvo una corta respuesta de "Esperamos a Vector".

Tras unos diez minutos el gran cocodrilo de color verde se asomó en el horizonte, corrió hasta la casa y llegó sin aliento alguno, apoyado en la pared descansó.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Hace diez minutos que estamos esperando-

\- Tuve un contratiempo es todo-

\- ¡Creímos que habías huido!-

\- Cierra el pico Charmy-

\- Deberíamos entrar- Vector había llegado sorprendentemente, tenia puesto un abrigo y se resguardaba en el, como si llevara algo en el, Espio lo notó enseguida, pero respetaba la privacidad de su amigo.

Adentro había varias personas, todos los conocidos de Amy y Sonic: Tails, Shadow, Vanilla, Cream y otros que no conocían. Se buscaron un lugar para estar, Charmy comenzó a volar a través del lugar emocionado por estar en una fiesta, Espio y Vector se sentaron admirando el lugar.

\- ¡Mira nada mas quien ha venido!- Vector reaccionó a ver a un Echidna rojo caminar hacia ellos – ¡Knuckles mi hombre!-

\- ¿Cómo has estado?-

\- No me quejo, resguardando la Master Emerald la mayoría del tiempo ¿Y ustedes?-

\- Un poco cortos de trabajo, es todo, siempre puedes…-

\- "Volver con nosotros cuando lo desees" si, si, ya lo has dicho varias veces Vector- Knuckles dijo con una sonrisa cruzando sus brazos.

\- ¿Cómo has terminado aquí Knuckles?- Vector notaba el descontento del guardián.

\- Amy… ella me ha invitado esperando que "encuentre alguna chica" en un lugar así-

\- No eres el único que viene a eso-

\- ¡Yo no…!- Knuckles hizo una pausa, miró a Vector – Ah, entiendo… entonces iré a buscar una bebida, los dejaré solos…- Se alejó lentamente de ellos directo a la mesa donde había bebidas.

\- Lo siento Vector-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Debo hacer esto por tu bien-

\- Espio… ¿qué haces?-

El camaleón caminó alejándose, por cada paso se iba volviendo invisible hasta que dejó de ser visto, entonces pasó junto a Vanilla, que charlaba con Amy y Rouge, y dio unos toques en su espalda causando que se voltee, sin ver a Espio obviamente, pero viendo a Vector.

\- Señor Vector, ¡ha venido!- La coneja se acercó a él quien inmediatamente se levantó de su silla bruscamente. Era tan encantadora, tan amable y dulce, tan bonita… el cocodrilo no sabía qué hacer… su primer palabra fue corregida.

\- Señora…-

\- Llámame Vanilla, señora me hace sentir vieja- Sonrió torciendo su cabeza

\- Vanilla… gracias por la invitación-

\- Oh, yo no fui, Amy tuvo la idea-

Amy miraba atentamente a los dos en ese momento, asintiendo y hablando con Rouge con una sonrisa, seguro los vigilaban, a esas dos nunca se les escaba nada.

\- Casi no aparecemos, ya sabe, cosas del trabajo y… eso

\- Eso habría sido una pena, en realidad disfrutamos de su compañía-

\- ¡¿En se…?!- Sonó tan desesperado, aclaró su garganta e intentó con otra frase – Me alegra oír eso-

\- Y es tan bueno con Cream, me alegra que haya venido-

\- G-Gracias- Vector rascó su cabeza y se sonrojó ligeramente disimulándolo con una risa, Vanilla también sonrió dando media vuelta y volviendo a su posición anterior, detenida por la voz del cocodrilo – Señ… digo, Vanilla-

\- ¿Si?- Volteó de nuevo con su sonrisa habitual.

\- Tome esto- Vector, sin hacer contacto visual para evitar ponerse de todos colores, entregó un pequeño bolso color Rojo oscuro, Vanilla lo tomó sorprendida.

\- ¿Y esto?-

\- Es un regalo, creía que se vería bien con el- La coneja lo vio por dentro y por fuera, todavía sorprendida – No es mucho, es simple, pero puede llevar varias cosas y es resistente… he comprado de esos… no bolsos, mochilas y… son de buena calidad-

\- Nadie me ha regalado algo para San Valentín desde hace años-

Con esa oración, vector se sintió muchos más confiado, ya podía hablar sin tartamudear lo cual era un logro.

\- Era una evidencia en un caso-

Vanilla reaccionó horrorizada.

\- ¡Ha! Era un chiste… lo compre yo mismo hoy-

\- Gracias Vector, es muy lindo de tu parte-

\- Bueno, de nada, ahora puede volver a sus asuntos-

\- Claro, pero antes de irme-

\- ¿Qué pasa?-

Ahora Vanilla se sentía más avergonzada, todas las personas mirándola ruborizarse frente al joven cocodrilo… ¿Enserio le agradaba de esa manera?- Más tarde debo ordenar, tras la fiesta, me gustaría que me acompañara-

\- No lo sé, hay que resolver casos y…- Un codo, un codo invisible, golpeó los riñones de Vector, él reaccionó disimuladamente tosiendo de manera falsa – Será un placer… si no hay problema-

\- Claro que no-

Se observaron por unos segundos, hasta ser interrumpidos por una voz conocida y burlona - ¡Pero qué tierno!-

\- ¡S-Sonic!- Vector lo miró acercarse con lo que parecía una caña de pescar, pero con algo distinto en la punta - ¿Qué haces?-

\- Solo haciendo todo más divertido-

Vanilla y Vector miraron arriba encontrando lo peor que podrían haber visto, un muérdago pendía sobre sus cabezas, dictando una sentencia: Un beso. Sonic hacia mímica de pescar mientras colgaba el adorno sobre ellos, ninguno dijo nada, solo observaron todo a su alrededor.

\- Sonic, viejo, eres desesperante-

\- Calla y obedece la tradición-

\- Ni siquiera estamos en época- Al terminar esa frase, hablando a Sonic de frente, el cocodrilo sintió algo tibio en su mejilla, la respiración de Vanilla mientras daba un pequeño beso en el lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron del tamaño de platos, su boca quedó colgando, su corazón hacia el mismo ruido que un baterista de Heavy Metal.

\- Sonic eres un niño muy travieso- Rió Vanilla tras la acción, regresando con Amy y Rouge.

\- ¿Jefe? ¿Está bien?- Charmy voló cerca del cocodrilo - ¿Está muerto?-

-¡No estoy muerto!… solo necesito aire-

De esa manera, Vector se dirigió afuera actuando normalmente, ya afuera vio a Knuckles sentado junto a ¿Una chica?, pero eso no importó, porque al estar fuera de la visión de los que estaban adentro cayó desmayado, rendido, su sueño se había cumplido… o no… pero ahora tenía una cita…

* * *

**Recuerden dejar Reviews.**

**El siguiente capitulo: "En cualquier lugar menos aquí"**

**Los espero!**

**Ciao**


	3. En cualquier lugar menos aquí

**Es e turno de Knuckles ahora:**

**"Knuckles es invitado a la fiesta de Amy, mas bien "Obligado a ir", intentando pasar el rato conocerá a alguien que piensa de la misma manera, una buena amiga ¿o algo mas?"**

* * *

Knuckles tuvo el presentimiento que algo pasaría esa mañana, algo que lo involucraría él y su isla, tanto tiempo cuidando al Master Emerald que ya llegaba a saber que algo podría pasar antes de que pase. No fue algo malvado ni algo siniestro, pero se acercó bastante, Amy y Cream se aparecieron en su isla para hacerle una propuesta.

Para ese entonces eran casi las Ocho, el equidna descansaba junto a su tesoro, resguardándolo en silencio como hacia usualmente, fue cuando los aleteos de Cream le llamaron la atención y, por supuesto, la chillona voz de Amy anunciando su llegada.

Fueron directo al grano, invitándolo a la fiesta de San Valentín de nuevo, hacía varios años que lo hacían y ya se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza anual para Knuckles, el año pasado había faltado, este año no había escapatoria.

Ninguna de las explicaciones que Cream y Amy le dieron le convenció, ¿Qué es el día de San Valentín de todos modos? Solo un día mas per con una excusa para hacerle la vida más difícil a Sonic… un chiste que casi provoca que Knuckles entre en un hospital, cortesía de Amy.

No obstante, allí estaba, junto a la casa de Amy a la hora establecida, con el sol ya oculto y la puerta enfrente.

Abrió y pasó intentando ser lo menos ruidoso posible, como era de esperarse, Amy lo vio entrar… dirigiéndose justo a su lado apenas cruzó el umbral.

\- ¡Knuckles! Has venido- Extendió sus brazos de modo amistoso, la respuesta solo fue un gruido.

\- Solo lo hice porque has insistido- Y porque "Amy Furiosa" es en realidad una amenaza más grande que Eggman.

\- Ya, claro… pasa, ponte cómodo… trata de socializar, hablar con algunas chicas- La eriza guiñó un ojo con una mirada de "Ya sabes a lo que me refiero", Knuckles hizo lo contrario a lo que ella dijo, comenzó a ponerse incomodo.

Sus habilidades sociales no eran las mejores, pasaba un gran tiempo solo en Angel Island sin que le importara, agradaba la paz, la tranquilidad y el no tener que andar halando con gente demasiado. Sin embargo no podía simplemente quedarse cruzado de brazos durante unas horas sin parecer un aguafiestas. Miró a su alrededor encontrando varias caras conocidas y otras menos, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Rouge, Vector, Charmy y Espio, caminó hacia estos últimos con la intención de hablar un rato.

Llegó con Vector y Espio (Charmy volaba por la habitación sin razón), parecían bastante tranquilos, admiraban el lugar, las decoraciones, al menos hasta que el cocodrilo lo vio acercarse.

\- ¡Mira nada mas quien ha venido!- Vector reaccionó a rápido al conocer a Knuckles – ¡Knuckles mi hombre!-

\- ¿Cómo has estado?- Espio siguió cruzado de brazos, pero se notaba la alegría en su voz, eran buenos amigos con Knuckles, lo mas "amigo" que pueden llegar dos sujetos callados como ellos.

\- No me quejo, resguardando la Master Emerald la mayoría del tiempo ¿Y ustedes?-

\- Un poco cortos de trabajo, es todo, siempre puedes…-

\- "Volver con nosotros cuando lo desees" si, si, ya lo has dicho varias veces Vector- Knuckles dijo con una sonrisa cruzando sus brazos. Espio disfrutaba cuando Knuckles era el líder, tenía mucha paciencia y la fuerza necesaria en el equipo, su temperamento era una complicación de todos modos, eso y sus obligaciones como guardián.

\- ¿Cómo has terminado aquí Knuckles?- Vector notaba su descontento.

\- Amy… ella me ha invitado esperando que "encuentre alguna chica" en un lugar así-

\- No eres el único que viene a eso-

\- ¡Yo no…!- Knuckles hizo una pausa, miró a Vector – Ah, entiendo… entonces iré a buscar una bebida, los dejaré solos…- Se alejó lentamente de ellos directo a la mesa donde había bebidas, pudo escuchar una pequeña charla tras su huida, pero no le dio importancia, por ahora refrescaría su garganta esperando que el tiempo pase lo más rápido posible.

Tomó un vaso y sirvió un poco de zumo que había por allí, observando a los demás divertirse se dirigió a una silla a sentarse un poco sin saber que dicha silla estaba ocupada, casi resulta en un desastre.

Knuckles volvió su mirada a la silla justo a tiempo frenando y derramando gotas de bebida en el piso, por suerte imperceptibles.

\- Disculpa- Fue casi un grito

\- No pasa nada- Una serena voz femenina le respondió mientras buscaba manchas en su pelaje, al escucharla no pudo evitar mirar de quien se trataba aunque eso haría todo mas embarazoso para él.

Era una felina color lavanda, si no recordaba mal, su nombre era Blaze venida de otra dimensión… victima de su mal temperamento… dos veces… la cosa iba de mal en peor. Llevaba una túnica color violeta con bordes rosa, calzas blancas y botas rosa. Reía ligeramente tras el incidente.

\- Si quieres sentarte…- Comenzó a pararse cuando Knuckles la detuvo súbitamente.

\- ¡No! No quise… no quería sentarte…sentarme… lo siento, mejor estaré de pie-

Dio un sorbo a su bebida intentando disimular el mal momento lo más que pudo, Blaze lo observó recordando su primer interacción hace unos meses, lo ocultaba mejor, pero tampoco era buena en interacciones sociales, ahora mismo se preguntaba: ¿Debo decirle algo? ¿Qué?

\- Tú eres… Knuckles… ¿Verdad?-

\- Si, Knuckles… tu eres Blaze ¿Tengo razón?-

\- Exacto- Ambos estaban atascados, irse seria descortés, no responder seria mas descortés – Nos conocimos la primera vez que vine a Mobius-

Knuckles veía donde iba esto, ella lo recordaba perfectamente, creyó que se lo decía a propósito – Mira, lo siento no quise atacarte… solo creí que tenias las Chaos Emeralds, es algo común ver a un ladrón estos días-

\- No, no quise… no fue mi intención reprocharte, solo decía…-

\- Oh entonces acabo de meter la pata… mas todavía- Dijo eso en voz alta sin ninguna intención de hacerlo, lo notó segundos después.

Blaze solo sonrió de nuevo, luego cruzó los brazos desafiante – Creo que sí, pero tranquilo, no he venido a hacer enemigos-

\- Aunque una buena pelea haría esta fiesta un poco más animada-

Ambos guardaron silencio, ya no había tanta tensión, con el tema de su enfrentamiento arreglado ya no temían que esto pase a mayores. Blaze miró a Knuckles, se notaba a leguas que no quería estar allí, no hacia ningún esfuerzo por destacar, ni siquiera por hablar. Esto provocó intriga en la felina, ¿Cómo un personaje de estas características terminaría aquí?

\- Dime…- Llamó su atención - ¿Qué sabes de este día de San Valentín?-

\- No mucho-

\- Soy de otra dimensión, seguro puedes hacerlo mejor que yo-

\- Pues, es un día para celebrar la amistad y el amor… o algo así-

\- No pareces muy interesado en el tema-

\- Aquí entre nos… no quería venir en realidad-

\- ¿Entonces Amy te ha obligado?-

\- Amy me ha obligado… ¿Cómo supiste?-

\- No eres el único… agradezco su invitación, pero una fiesta no es exactamente lo mío-

\- Es agradable que alguien diga eso, me hace sentir menos… raro-

Knuckles dejó su vaso en la mesa al terminar su bebida estuvo a punto de irse, pero antes volteó mirando a Blaze con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres ir afuera a tomar un poco de aire?- Le dijo

\- Eso sería estupendo- Respondió ella casi de inmediato, salieron fuera del lugar y se alejaron, sentándose al pie de un árbol frente a la casa. La paz de la noche los rodeó, olvidando completamente sobre la fiesta… olvidando también que no estaban solos, estaban siendo vigilados por los demás.

* * *

Una vez tranquilos, observaron las praderas verdes en las cercanías, ya habían roto el hielo, nunca se hubiesen imaginado encontrando a alguien que también le agrade la soledad… estaban felices, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

\- Este mundo es muy agradable- Dijo ella con su voz llena de serenidad.

\- Lo es, si te tomas unos segundos para admirarlo-

\- ¿Cómo conociste a Amy?-

\- Es imposible no conocerla, es tan amigable, terminarás haciéndolo tarde o temprano…- Rió el equidna – Como sea, la conocí por Sonic… una vez que Eggman intentó robar la Master Emerald-

\- ¿La Master Emerald? Es como las Chaos Emeralds-

\- Algo así… es la controladora de las otras siete… y yo, su guardián- Dijo orgulloso cruzándose de brazos, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Blaze miró el pasto, ¿En serio había dicho eso? ¿Otro guardián? Esa era la explicación de su comportamiento similar. Tal vez era solo un aficionado, solo alguien que lo hace por diversión y no por deber, nunca se había sentido así de a gusto con alguien, Sonic, Tails, Cream y Amy eran sus amigos, pero esto era diferente, sentía una conexión distinta con Knuckles… como si coincidieran en casi todo.

\- ¿Guardián? Así que vigilas esa Master Emerald…-

\- Así es- Knuckles ahora hablaba serio, era algo muy importante para él, su deber, su razón de ser – No es fácil, debo estar en Angel Island todo el tiempo, solo puedo irme cuando esté tranquilo o esconder la Emerald… no es que obtenga una recompensa, pero es mi deber y debo hacerlo no importa el coste-

\- Ya veo-

\- No quiero aburrirte con los detalles de todas formas, es muy aburrido, pero relajante-

\- Y solitario- Esto último fue recalcado – Entiendo Knuckles, entiendo tu carga… soy una guardiana también, es por eso que quería las Sol Emeralds esa vez que vine a Mobius, son mi razón de ser… mi maldición-

\- No es tan así- Knuckles miró al horizonte – No hay día en que me pregunte ¿Cómo sería una vida sin la Master Emerald? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Tendría otro propósito? Hay otros días en que simplemente me planteo dejar el trabajo, irme lejos…-

\- ¿Y qué haces entonces?-

\- Ver a mí alrededor… ver todo lo que estaría destruido si ese poder cayera en manos equivocadas, todo lo que estaría mal-

\- Eso es muy… linda manera de ver las cosas-

\- B-Bueno…si… pero no vallas diciéndolo por ahí, ser lindo no ayuda a un feroz guardián como yo, tengo una reputación…-

\- Ya lo creo-

Blaze sonrió mientras volteaba hacia la casa, de ella salió un cocodrilo tambaleándose, les llamó la atención, era Vector y parecía estar mareado. Se desplomó tras verlos a unos metros de la puerta principal. Ella intentó ir en su ayuda, pero Knuckles la detuvo indicándole que todo estaría bien, seguro era simplemente una broma.

* * *

Continuaron hablando un rato tras eso, sobre pelea, estrategias para eso, sus métodos para encargarse del enemigo, Blaze hizo gala de sus poderes de fuego sorprendiendo a Knuckles una vez más, él le contó sobre Angel Island, el lugar más pacifico que hay en Mobius. Sorprendentemente se llevaban bien, pasaban un gran rato hablando de cosas que nadie querría hablar con ellos.

Lo sorprendente es que apenas se conocían y ya compartían mucho más que con otros invitados de la fiesta. Y hablando de eso, un tercer personaje logró escabullirse detrás de ellos, dirigiéndose con intenciones malvadas.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?- Una voz burlona los exaltó saliendo de detrás del árbol.

\- ¡Sonic! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Mi intención era tomar esto y hacer que beses al árbol- Sonic sacó de su espalda una caña de pescar con un muérdago en la punta, lo colocó sobre ellos moviéndolo como un péndulo – Pero esto es mucho más entretenido-

\- ¿Qué…? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

\- ¿Qué es eso?-

\- Un muérdago querida Blaze, indica que las personas debajo de él deben besarse-

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- ¡Porque así lo dice la tradición! No te atreverías a insultarme y a mis ancestros ¿Verdad?, Ya ha funcionado con Vector y Shadow así que…-

Blaze se ruborizó, miró a Knuckles que estaba del mismo modo, pero con una mirada asesina en su cara, sus ojos se cruzaron y ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: Lo correcto. Levantando un dedo, un fuego salió disparado de su mano, directo en el adorno, quemándolo por completo y también a la tanza que lo ataba.

Knuckles tomó la caña antes de que también se incendie, con una mirada fija en Sonic la quebró fácilmente con sus grandes manos y la aventó muy lejos hasta perderla de vista en la oscuridad.

Sonic solo los observó boqui abierto, no pudo ni reaccionar – Me debes una caña de pescar aguafiestas- Dijo antes de correr dentro de nuevo.

Los guardianes quedaron en silencio, él intentaba ver donde había quedado la caña cuando por fin se excusó por el comportamiento de Sonic.

\- Lo siento, a veces puede ser un poco molesto… podemos volver adentro si quieres…-

Blaze solo respondió con una risita, luego caminó hasta Knuckles tomándolo de un hombro y dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Ambos se ruborizaron muy fuerte, ella se separó lentamente sonriendo y mordiendo su labio mientras apartaba la vista.

\- Me gustaría quedarme aquí, mirar las estrellas un poco más-

Knuckles se sentía muy raro, su cara estaba caliente, pero un calor que no era molesto, ¿había sido besado por una chica? No solo eso… si no que lo había disfrutado…

Ninguna palabra fue necesaria tras eso, ambos se sentaron, en silencio a mirar las estrellas, los incontables ojos brillantes que celebraban el amor hallado entre ambos guardianes.

* * *

**Se que es una pareja extraña, pido comprensión y no mucho odio, intenté plasmar como me imagino una relación entre ambos, fue difícil dado que ambos son muy tímidos, pero creo que ha salido bien.**

**Recuerden dejar Reviews**

**Siguente Capitulo "Mi vida apestaria sin ti"**


	4. Mi vida apestaría sin ti

Como todas las tardes, Shadow el erizo volvía de su ejercicio, consistía de varias vueltas a la ciudad a toda velocidad, ya había pasado un rato de las Siete, se dirigía a su apartamento en Station Square para darse un baño y anotar su tiempo de hoy. Dobló en la esquina caminando y se acercó a la puerta, pero no sin darse cuenta que dos individuos estaban aguardando su regreso, no les dio importancia.

A punto de entrar al edificio una voz llamó su atención, entonces no pudo ignorarla por cortesía.

\- ¡Shadow!- La voz chillona era reconocible donde fuera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rose?- Ni siquiera hizo contacto visual con ella ni con Cream, cruzó los brazos apoyándose en la pared, listo para cualquier cosa.

\- Veníamos a avisarte, haremos una fiesta en casa de Cream hoy-

\- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me interesan sus celebraciones de cumpleaños-

\- ¡No es eso tonto!- Sonrió Amy dándole una palmadita en el brazo, el erizo color ébano se irritó aun mas – ¡Es el día de San Valentín! ¿No sabias?-

\- ¿Y eso que significa?-

\- Pues… que es día de San Valentín…- Para Amy era obvio, pero para alguien que vivió todos sus años en animación suspendida o en una estación espacial las costumbres terrícolas no le eran familiares – Vamos a festejar con todos los demás y deberías venir-

\- ¡Hmpf! Solo otro pretexto para obtener atención del farsante azul-

\- ¡No! ¡Es cierto! El día de San Valentín, señor "No sé nada de la vida", es un día para estar con tus seres queridos, expresar lo que sientes… y conocer a esa persona especial- La última frase fue pronunciada con un guiño de por medio.

Shadow no era tonto, no tenía tanto tiempo viviendo con Amy y los demás, pero ya entendía sobre estas cosas, en especial si venían de la boca de Amy Rose.

\- Supongo que… no tengo opción- Cerró los ojos bufando, su descontento podía notarse de a kilómetros.

\- No, no tienes, te veremos a las diez… ¡Adiós!-

Ambas dejaron a Shadow solo, se fueron volando, el quedó apoyado en la pared recalculando, repensando su noche, ahora tenía planes.

Subió las escaleras y entró en su apartamento, observando todo a su alrededor, ya había olvidado completamente sobre el tiempo que había hecho. Entró en su habitación y se sentó en la cama todavía perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la derecha encontró la foto de María que tenía en su mesa de luz, enredada en esa foto, bajo un libro de anotaciones había un collar con un corazón de plata, perteneció a María, Shadow lo encontró en uno de sus regresos a ARK.

\- Mis seres queridos…- Susurró observando la imagen.

No había tenido seres queridos desde el incidente en ARK, después de que María murió y el llenó de rabia, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea la venganza sobre los humanos. Pero entonces todo fue claro, María quería que los humanos tuvieran chance de vivir en paz…

Se supone que no sentía, era mucho más eficiente sin sentimientos, ¿Por qué necesitaría seres queridos? Es decir, no odiaba a nadie específicamente, Sonic era su rival, Rose y la chica conejo eran amables con él… pero no a tal punto de ser "Seres queridos"

El erizo sacudió su cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos y se preparó una ducha, le acararía los pensamientos.

* * *

Eran casi las diez y Shadow ya se encontraba atravesando la ciudad a toda velocidad, no quería dejar a Amy esperando, eso era lo peor que podría hacer. Atravesando Station Square notó que las calles no tenían tanto tráfico, la gente no estaba tan preocupada por andar de aquí para allá este día, sin embargo las calles rebalsaban de peatones.

Se detuvo en una esquina para pensar sus próximos movimientos, era muy difícil ubicarse cuando vas a toda velocidad por un laberinto suburbano. Miró a los lados, serio, como siempre, pero su expresión cambió a curiosa al ver a una pareja de jóvenes en la esquina opuesta.

Estaban sentados enfrentados en una mesa, tomando unos refrescos, charlaban plácidamente, ella era una delgada ave de color gris, el, un fuerte toro color marrón de grandes músculos que se veía como una bestia enjaulada dentro de ese traje, tan distintos, aun así se entendían muy bien.

Pronto el hombre hizo unos pases mágicos atrayendo la atención de ella con una mano, mientras de la otra sacaba una pequeña caja que puso sobre la mesa.

La sorpresa podía escucharse desde donde estaba Shadow, "No debiste molestarte" dijo ella tomando la caja con el reloj dentro, segundos después dio un fuerte beso en la boca de su amante, lleno de agradecimiento y felicidad.

El erizo color ébano sonrió sin saberlo, recordó a Amy y su cuestión con "Ese alguien especial", seguramente intentaría conseguirle una chica hoy, no era extraño que lo hiciera, pero su objetivo era Knuckles generalmente.

Los actos de esos dos le afectaron, planteando más preguntas en su cabeza, ¿Qué es lo interesante del amor? Era obvio que tenia fines reproductivos, eso siempre sería el último paso, sin embargo… esa necesidad de estar con el otro, ese sentimiento era lo que Shadow no entendía.

\- Será mejor que siga- Dijo en voz baja para sí mismo – A menos que quiera mi cabeza en una lanza sobre la casa de Rose-

* * *

Shadow llegó tarde a la fiesta, ya habían comenzado hace rato, entró directo por la puerta de enfrente, miró a su alrededor con desgano hasta encontrar a Amy parada junto a Vanilla, Cream y Rouge, entonces prosiguió a anunciar su llegada y así evitar conflicto.

\- Esta noche no para de tener sorpresas- Dijo Rouge viendo a su compañero acercarse, haciendo que Amy lo note.

\- Shadow, ¡me alegra que hayas venido!-

El caminó hacia adelante sin siquiera presar atención, Amy extendió sus brazos para un abrazo no correspondido, el erizo solo se quedó cruzado de brazos provocando una risita dentro del grupo.

\- Solo estoy aquí porque me lo has pedido Rose, nada más-

\- No trajiste corbata Shadow- Rouge lo golpeó despacio con el codo guiñando el ojo – ¿Qué dirán las chicas?-

\- Bueno, primero, no me interesa que digan los demás de mí, segundo, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles ni nadie más ha traído, sería estúpido ser el único- De nuevo, la falta de sentido del humor de Shadow hizo reír a los demás, esto lo irritaba, pero aprendió a soportarlo con el tiempo.

Ahora que Shadow lo notaba, nadie había cambiado su ropa habitual, ni siquiera Amy o Rouge, solo estaban tomándole el pelo.

\- ¿Crees que debería haber traído un vestido?- Preguntó la murciélago a Amy – Esta ropa está algo gastada-

\- Eso es una tontería- La rápida respuesta de Shadow sorprendió a las chicas – Te vez bien con lo puesto, no necesitas cambiarte para algo así-

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre Rouge y Amy con cara de "¿¡Ha dicho eso!? ¿¡No puede haberlo dicho!? "Cream sin embargo se mantuvo inocente ante esta situación. Cuando el erizo negro dejó de cruzar los brazos fue en el momento que se dio cuenta lo que había dicho.

\- Gracias Shadow, es muy dulce… en especial viniendo de alguien tan agrio como tú- Rouge disimuló su vergüenza con un chiste, sabia como hacer eso perfectamente y nadie notó nada, pero Shadow no poseía esta habilidad. Su corazón se aceleró junto con su respiración, ya no sabía que decir, miró a Rouge de arriba abajo, lo que había dicho no era mentira, pero sin embargo… ¿Por qué lo había dicho en voz alta?

\- No fue lo que… yo solo…- Bufó sin poder expresar lo que quería decir, ¡ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir!

\- ¡No crees que sea bonita!- La murciélago lo acosó enseguida con un tono maternal, poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

\- ¡No!... Digo… ¡No me importa!- Este comentario dejó a todas con los ojos bien grandes, una respuesta que no esperaban.

Rouge se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, Shadow se alejó caminando con el ceño fruncido, entró en la cocina lentamente.

Al llegar se apoyó contra la pared dando un cabezazo en esta con los ojos cerrados, lo había arruinado en grande, se había avergonzado frente a Rouge sin sentido alguno, tenia suerte si ahora mismo no comenzaba a ignorarlo. Abrió sus ojos color sangre dándose cuenta de toda esta situación.

_\- ¿Por qué me importa tanto?-_ Pensó realmente irritado –_Está enojada conmigo… ¿Y qué?-_

Caminó por toda la cocina pensando que hacer a continuación, podría escapar rápidamente y no volver hasta que se le pase o…

\- ¿Señor Shadow?- Cream estaba junto a él, había llegado sin siquiera avisar o hacer algún ruido – Está bien ¿Verdad?-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Solo vine a asegurarme que este bien Señor Shadow-

No respondió, era obvio que no estaba muerto, siempre le molestaban las preguntas obvias.

\- ¿Por qué le dijo esas cosas a Rouge?-

\- No fue la gran cosa, no intentaba herir sus sentimientos así-

\- Fue la gran cosa… Rouge pasó toda la tarde con Amy hablando sobre esta fiesta- Cream estaba realmente afectada también, no les gustaba cuando la gente peleaba – Hablaba sobre usted y como podría impresionarlo -

\- ¿Eso es cierto?- Con cada frase se sentía más como una basura… y después de pensar que había dejado los sentimientos atrás.

\- Es el espíritu del día de San Valentín- De nuevo mencionando a ese Valentín, debía encontrarlo y eliminarlo por tantos problemas que lo está haciendo pasar cada año – Uno está con los seres queridos y esa persona especial… incluso conoce gente nueva- La felicidad volvía a Cream, cruzó la cocina y comenzó a mirar hacia afuera desde la puerta trasera que salía de la casa. Abrió esa puerta y salió afuera, Shadow la siguió.

La pequeña coneja (Que ahora mismo hacía sentir a Shadow como un niño) Observó a todos lados, llamó la atención del erizo enseguida señalando a alguien frente a ellos.

\- ¡Mire! Es lo que yo decía- Frente a ellos estaban Knuckles y una acompañante, no la conocía todavía, pero Cream enseguida reveló su nombre – El Señor Knuckles y Blaze se están llevando bien, cuando los presenté hace unos mese atrás se atacaron varias veces… ¡pero ahora están disfrutando un rato juntos!-

El equidna decía algunas cosas mientras ella reía, luego se invertían los papeles, ambos eran tan tímidos pero parecían llevarse tan bien.

\- Ya veo- Comprendió todo enseguida – Debo irme entonces-

\- ¿Adónde?-

Por primera vez para la coneja Shadow sonrió, rascó su cabeza con ternura, ya había hecho suficiente por hoy – Es una sorpresa- Susurró antes de salir corriendo, esto solo mejoró el ánimo de Cream quien volvió a la casa.

* * *

Habían pasado como diez minutos ya, Shadow entró de nuevo en el Living cabizbajo, en su camino encontró fuera de la casa a Vector tumbado en el piso, eso parecía extraño, pero prosiguió su camino.

Cream se alegró al verlo, Amy dijo algo en voz baja que causó que Rouge lo mirara disimuladamente pero intentando no mostrar interés. Caminó hacia ella, que no dejaba de darle la espalda, al estar a su lado llamó su atención carraspeando la garganta.

\- Oh… Shadow… ¿Qué quieres?-

\- Mira… Rouge… Yo… Me comporté como un idiota, no quise decir que no te veías bien, quise…- Hizo una pausa – Bueno no se que quise decir, pero si, te vez bien- Esta frase la dijo sin hacer contacto visual, no estaba habituado a decir estas cosas.

\- ¿Me veo bien ahora?- Todavía seguía algo enfadada

\- Si, no estaba pensando al responder, tuve una charla con… alguien… me di cuenta lo que dije y lo siento, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que me importas hasta que metí la pata de esta manera- Rouge volteó algo sorprendida por estas palabras.

\- Eso sí es una sorpresa-

\- También te he traído esto- Desató de su muñeca una pequeña pulsera con un colgante de corazón, plateadas ambas cosas – Creo que es hora de dejar el pasado atrás-

\- No debes dejar el pasado atrás, no debes olvidarlo… debes aceptarlo y recordar lo bueno- Ella tomó la cadena y se la puso, sabía exactamente a quien pertenecía antes, pero no quiso decir nada - ¿Cómo me queda?-

\- Perfecto-

\- Se de dónde viene, entiendo lo importante que es para ti-

\- Sería erróneo pensar que algo se te escaparía… cuídalo por mi-

\- Con gusto-

Se miraron unos segundos antes de que una hoja color verde caiga entre ellos, Shadow se apartó exhalando fuerte por la nariz buscando al culpable, esa cosa le había hecho cosquillas en su nariz y alguien lo iba a pagar.

\- Si, si, si… ¡ya basta con la cursilería y vayan a la acción!- Sonic tenía una caña de pescar.

\- Estúpido farsante, eso ni siquiera es de esta época-

\- ¿Y qué?-

-Déjalo Sonic, Shadow no es suficientemente hombre para…-

Rouge no terminó su frase antes de que dos manos la tomaran de los hombros, la hicieran voltear y la abalanzaran sobre Shadow, eran las manos de él… ¡De él!

Fue repentino y corto, sus labios se juntaron y Rouge tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, puso una mano en el mentón del erizo cuando este comenzó a alejarse, entonces se miraron a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Estuve bien?-

\- He tenido mejores-

\- No es cierto-

\- Pero tal vez pueda darte lecciones-

Volvieron a su posición inicial, Sonic desapareció por la puerta de enfrente hacia afuera, pero ellos no le hicieron caso. Rouge continuó hablando con Amy, Shadow se quedó a su lado, se sentía bien allí, como si fuera su lugar, tal vez se estaba ablandando, pero era feliz… justo lo que ella hubiese querido…

* * *

**Actualizo tras un rato sin hacerlo, espero sepan perdonar.**

**Espero reviews!**

**Ciao**


	5. El moño rojo

Era finalmente 14 de febrero, ¡el día de los enamorados!, Amy estaba muy feliz, en su cabeza este sería el día en donde Sonic se le declare, durante la fiesta justo como había soñado. Todo estaba listo, la eriza vio a ambos lados, la decoración era simplemente perfecta, y se lo hizo saber a Cream y Vanilla.

Había invitado a su grupo habitual de amigos… más algunos otros conocidos para inyectar algo de sangre nueva a la fiesta.

\- ¿Cómo va eso chica?- Rouge llegó volando por la puerta delantera – Wow, sí que estás preparada aquí-

\- ¡Todo preparado! Amo el día de los enamorados-

\- Seguro que sí, nadie hace las mejores fiestas hoy-

\- Por favor, simplemente invito a la misma gente todos los años, además Vanilla y Cream ayudan mucho-

\- ¿Quien viene?-

\- Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Vector, Espio y Charmy, Blaze, Shadow… creo que no me falta nadie-

\- Sonic ¿eh?- La murciélago golpeó con el codo a Amy en cómplice, ella sonrió como respuesta

\- Si, se que hoy será la noche ideal… Sonic ya debe estar planeando todo para que pasemos esta noche juntos durante la fiesta-

\- Eso espero… o si no lo matarás-

\- ¿Qué?- Amy estaba muy ocupada mirando hacia arriba imaginando como seria todo como para escuchar la opinión de la murciélago.

\- Nada… no importa- Dijo en voz baja sin darle mucha importancia - ¡Vamos a poner esto en marcha!- Caminó hacia adelante la murciélago abrazando a Amy y alzando su otra mano con una sonrisa.

Así sucedió, la fiesta dio inicio cuando llegaron los primeros invitados, Sonic y Tails coincidieron (Probablemente por merito de Tails) llegando temprano. Amy los vio venir de lejos debido a su avión, corrió a la puerta para recibirlos amigablemente.

Esperó pacientemente junto a la puerta con sus manos detrás de la espalda, Rouge la observó y le guiñó un ojo deseándole suerte a su manera mientras los pasos se hacían más fuertes. Por fin la voz del erizo se escuchó fuerte, pero este abrió la puerta de par en par sin tocar.

\- ¡Ha llegado el alma de la fiesta!- Dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

Rouge y Cream intercambiaron una mirada aterrada al ver que Amy había quedado entre la puerta y la pared probablemente aplastada. Sonic no recibió respuesta más que de Tails para que se haga a un lado así podía pasar.

\- Hola Tails- Dijo Cream de manera alegre

\- Hola Cream, hola Vanilla- El pequeño zorro se acercó a ellas

Rouge dio unos pasos hacia Sonic – Hola azul-

\- Rouge, ¿Dónde está Amy?-

La murciélago señaló a la puerta, que lentamente se cerró a la mitad dejando a Amy verse y cambiando la cara de Sonic a una de horror.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Amy no me mates!-

\- No importa ya, ¡Estas aquí!- Lo abrazó fuertemente sin siquiera advertir antes – Nunca dudé en que vendrías-

\- A-Amy- Dijo en voz baja el erizo azul, ella volteó mirándolo a los ojos esperando la respuesta – Aire, necesito aire para vivir- Sonic estaba con sus pies fuera del piso recibiendo el fuerte abrazo de su amiga, casi demasiado fuerte.

\- Oh claro, lo siento- Lo soltó enseguida.

\- ¿Quién mas vendrá? ¿Knuckles y Shadow?-

\- Si, fue difícil, pero creo que vendrán-

\- Realmente me agrada que me hayas invitado Amy- Sonic intentó no hacer contacto visual durante esa frase.

\- ¿Enserio?-

-Si, um o sea… hoy fue bastante aburrido y… um… ¡vamos a empezar esta fiesta!- Sonic entró saludando a Vanilla y Cream, fue directo a poner un poco de música. Amy lo siguió cerrando la puerta con fuerza, esta hizo un fuerte ruido al cerrarse.

Como Amy estaba persiguiendo a su hombre, Cream abrió la puerta de nuevo encontrando a Blaze apartada de ella frotándose la cabeza con la mano.

\- ¡Blaze!- Gritó saludando - ¿Estás bien?-

\- Voy a vivir ¿Esa fue Amy?-

\- Si, estaba persiguiendo a Sonic y…-

\- No necesito más información, ¿Puedo pasar?-

* * *

Pasó media hora en la que Amy no pudo ponerse al día con su auto-proclamado novio, los invitados seguían llegando. A pesar de las pocas expectativas, Knuckles llegó y habló Espio y Vector antes de ir a conseguir una bebida, Shadow llegó también algo tarde y e hizo unos comentarios que no debía haber hecho.

Justo cuando Shadow se fue Amy intentó calmar las cosas.

\- Estoy segura que no lo dijo apropósito Rouge-

\- ¿Se puso nervioso? El no tiene esas cosas-

\- Mira- Señaló secretamente con su mirada – Mira nada más quien la está pasando bien-

Rouge volteó para ver a Knuckles charlando con Blaze, parecían bastante naturales, cosa que era raro en ellos siendo tan antisociales.

\- Eso es raro de ver, esta noche está llena de sorpresas ¿De qué crees que estén hablando?-

\- ¿Esos dos? Probablemente de que tanto odian estar en la fiesta-

\- Espera, espera… ¡Están yendo afuera juntos!- Rouge se sorprendió realmente, dejando el sarcasmo atrás – Knuckles es todo un ganador-

\- Creo que Blaze es la que comenzó a hablarle- Amy dejó de hablar al ver a Sonic pasar cerca de ellas y parar en la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, enseguida se dirigió allí sin pensarlo, Rouge quedó charlando con Vanilla, Cream había desaparecido en la cocina.

\- Sonic, espero que estés disfrutando-

\- Mucho-

\- Y dime… ¿Sabes que día es hoy?-

\- Es catorce ¿No?- La respuesta no la dejó satisfecha, volvió a probar – Jueves… febrero… ¿Qué quieres que diga?-

\- ¡Es día de San Valentín!- Amy controlaba bastante bien su carácter cuando estaba cerca de Sonic.

\- Ya lo sabía…- Respondió el erizo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa?-

\- Por supuesto que sí – Sonrió de manera malvada – Amy-

\- ¿Si Sonic?-

\- ¿Tienes… una caña de pescar?-

\- Por supuesto que… espera ¿QUÉ?-

\- Una caña de pescar ¿Tienes? Quiero colgar esto y hacer que la gente se bese… esto va a ser genial-

\- Claro Sonic, está en mi closet- Dijo desanimada, volvió al lado de Rouge algo cabizbaja mientras Sonic le agradecía y corría a dicho closet, otra vez estaba evitándola.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo, Vector y Vanilla fueron víctimas de la broma de Sonic y Shadow habló de una manera sorprendentemente linda, esto llenó de esperanzas a Amy esperando que Sonic también le dé un regalo, pero en vez de eso puso el muérdago entre Shadow y Rouge y luego corrió fuera, probablemente para hacer lo mismo con Knuckles.

Amy lo esperó insistentemente junto a Tails en la puerta, este entró algo espantado.

\- No deberías molestar a esos dos Sonic, no se toman bien las bromas- Dijo Tails

\- ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor hermano?- Sonic volteó justo para ver a Knuckles disculparse y lo que siguió luego – Oh por Chaos… ¡Se besaron de todos modos!-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Déjame ver?- Amy se apoyó en la ventana junto con Tails, pero no vieron nada – Debió ser tu imaginación- Dijo Tails que conocía muy bien a Knuckles como para creerlo

Tails se dio cuenta rápidamente las intenciones de Amy allí, así que decidió irse con una excusa como que iba a cambiar la música. Amy se dirigió a su interés amoroso con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa, corajuda por presenciar que todos estaban encontrando el amor esta noche.

\- Sonic… ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Shadow hace un rato?-

\- Ah sí-

\- ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Me veo bien?-

Sonic comenzó a toser al aspirar aire de mal manera, o así parecía – Discúlpame, debo tomar algo-

\- Ve tranquilo- Amy de nuevo se sintió rechazada, corrió a la cocina aguantando las lagrimas empujando a Sonic en el proceso quien milagrosamente dejó de toser para intentar detenerla con un "Espera" que cayó en oídos sordos.

* * *

En la cocina, Amy estaba mirando por una ventana hacia afuera, las imágenes de Shadow y Rouge, Knuckles y Blaze, Vector y Vanilla la perseguían, todos conseguían lo que querían excepto ella. Su garganta estaba muy apretada, quería llorar fuertemente, pero había personas y se sentiría avergonzada.

\- Soy una tonta… él nunca va a mirarme de esa manera-

\- Amy- Sonic habló a sus espaldas entrando lentamente en la cocina, ella ni lo miró, quería echarlo, pero al mismo tiempo quería ignorarlo, así que optó por la segunda.

\- Amy escúchame… yo…- El erizo suspiró y se apoyó en la pared junto a ella, tampoco e dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró. Amy estaba furiosa estaba punto de dejar de mirar al piso y romperle los dientes pero entonces sucedió.

Sonic comenzó a hablar en un tono que no había usado nunca, era tímido y débil… inseguro, pero al mismo tiempo calmado – Hoy a la tarde, antes de que vinieras, revisaba mi closet y encontré una caja, la caja donde guardaba mis recuerdos de aventuras cuando era pequeño…-

Ella no sabía a dónde se dirigía, así que lo escuchó.

\- No sé porque pero comencé a revisarla… encontré algo muy interesante allí… y recuerdo el día como si hubiese sido ayer, salvé una pequeña eriza de Eggman, una linda eriza rosa que usaba un pequeño moño hasta ese día… entonces, de camino a su casa se le cayó- Sonic sacó de entre sus espinas un moño rojo, ese moño rojo que Amy había perdido hace años – Iba a dárselo de vuelta, pero cuando me acerqué a su casa estuve realmente nervioso, ella era muy linda… y yo soy solo un erizo… lo guardé hasta que junte el suficiente coraje para devolverlo-

Sonic tomó la mano de Amy puso el moño sobre ella, la eriza se lo llevó a la cabeza y lo apoyó gentilmente, luego lo miró con una sonrisa.

\- Sonic… gracias- Se dirigió a su San Valentín con un fuerte abrazo, otro fuerte abrazo.

\- Si, ya… a cambio podrías ser un poco menos obsesiva… a veces me asustas ¿Sabes?-

\- Tal vez si me invitas a una cita-

El erizo azul subió un dedo y abrió la boca para refutar en contra, pero no podía decir que no tras esta confesión… así que asintió con la cabeza y devolvió el abrazo.

\- Ahora… ¿qué tal si volvemos allí y tomamos una foto?- Dijo él

Ella iluminó sus ojos con felicidad, era justo como lo había soñado… ¡Pero mejor! Corrió por su cámara en su habitación mientras Sonic comenzaba a llamar a todos…

* * *

**Ahi está, el capitulo Sonamy que probablemente algunos estaban esperando ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¡No se vallan todavia! falta un capitulo mas, la noche aun es joven...**

**Los espero para el cierre de la historia, recuerden dejar Reviews!**

**Ciao!**


	6. Una simple foto

Sonic salió de nuevo a la fiesta, parecía feliz, Tails comprendió que todo volvía a la normalidad, quizás mejor… tal vez Sonic se haya animado a darle el regalo este año. El erizo paró la música y se dirigió a todo el grupo junto.

\- ¡Atención!- Levantó las manos gritando y todos lo observaron – Vamos a tomarnos una foto… no hay fiestas sin foto-

Amy bajó corriendo de la escalera en ese momento - ¡Tengo la cámara! – Se puso al lado de Sonic y comenzó a ver qué lugar seria idóneo para la foto de su mejor fiesta de San Valentín.

\- ¡Oye Sonic! ¿Finalmente has juntado valor para decir que tanto gustas de Amy?- La voz de Rouge se hizo clara entre el murmullo de los presentes.

Sonic se ruborizó pero lo disimuló como solía hacerlo – No sé de que hablas Rouge… solo me disculpé-

Amy estuvo a punto de acotar, pero lo dejó ahí, si Sonic decidía no decir, era por una razón, ahora no era momento de espantarlo. Afortunadamente para los erizos la atención recayó en alguien más cuando Blaze y Knuckles entraron en la casa al escuchar que se había detenido la música.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Estamos linchando a Sonic? ¡Yo me apunto!- Dijo el equidna al ver que todos lo habían rodeado

\- ¿Se divirtieron debajo del árbol?- Rouge de nuevo molestaba a alguien, esto causó unas risitas en el ambiente.

\- En realidad si- Blaze respondió naturalmente, todavía nueva al doble sentido que Rouge solía usar con respecto a ciertos temas. Esto causó aun mas risa, Knuckles rápidamente se golpeó la cara con su palma, la felina le preguntó la gracia de lo que había dicho, pero solo recibió un "Luego te explico" como respuesta.

\- ¡Suficiente humillación! ¡Hora de humillar a todos con una foto!-

Amy colocó el trípode de la maquina enfrente y les indicó a donde ponerse para quedar dentro de la foto, el temporizador en quince segundos y corrió hacia el grupo, justo a tiempo para que la foto se tome.

Era un buen cuadro, de izquierda a derecha:

Rouge asomándose por detrás de Shadow con una expresión muy seductora, el erizo negro algo sorprendido por el hecho de que dos grandes pechos se frotaban en su espalda.

Espio junto a Vector, el cocodrilo le había puesto "cuernos" con sus dedos al momento de la foto, Vanilla junto a él con una expresión muy contenta, haciendo "cuernos" con sus dedos sobre la cabeza de Vector.

En el centro Tails, Cream y Charmy sentados en el piso frente a todos, los tres decían algo que no era muy evidente, probablemente decían "Cheese" tratando de llamar a atención del Chao

Detrás Amy y Sonic ambos tomados de la mano, ella con expresión feliz y sonriente, él guiñando un ojo debido a la proximidad del rostro de la eriza rosa.

En la punta derecha Knuckles y Blaze, el equidna desafiante estirando el puño hacia adelante como si de un golpe se tratara, Blaze reía por la pose que Knuckles y lo imitaba.

Por último, en la parte superior se asomaba un pequeño pie celeste de Cheese, quien casi tira la cámara pasando por allí.

Tras esta foto y el resto de la noche, sus vidas cambiaron para bien, Amy y Sonic se volvieron más unidos, fueron en su prometida cita y en otras también, Amy se calmó, no fue tan loca sobre el tema como Sonic esperaba, Knuckles y Blaze continuaron con sus visitas amistosas alternando el mundo donde se encontraban, sin embargo Rouge clamaba haberlos visto a los besos, ella por su lado se mudó con Shadow sin el consentimiento de este, que tuvo que aceptarla de todos modos….

Pero esos son otros asuntos para otro momento… por ahora termina el día con esperanzas reconstruidas, amores encontrados, sentimientos confesados y un 14 de febrero que se aleja volando…


End file.
